Gibborim Rock
The Gibborim Rock is a blue-glowing type of rock found in the PRIDE Construction Site. The rock was responsible for Molly Hernandez and Topher's superhuman abilities. History The appearance of Gibborim Rocks on Earth was due to the crash of a spaceship transporting several Gibborim in a location which would much later be in the modern Los Angeles area. Due to a lack of technological means, the Gibborim Rocks remained unknown to the Humans for a long time until some samples were picked up by PRIDE members Gene and Alice Hernandez on the PRIDE Construction Site. The rock samples were brought into the Geosciences Research Center for analysis. While the Hernandezes investigated the strange properties of the rock, their daughter Molly played with the samples. However, when the lab was destroyed by Leslie Dean, Molly was somehow infused with the Gibborim Rocks, giving her superhuman strength and enabling her to survive the explosion.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday A young man working at Goodman University, Topher, found fragments of Gibborim Rocks after the lab blew up. He absorbed the fragments through his skin and discovered that it provided him with superhuman abilities, such as incredible strength and agility. The rocks also caused Topher to reduce his aging, making him look the same over the years.Runaways: 2.05: Rock Bottom Unlike Molly, Topher had to periodically recharge his powers by absorbing more grinned Gibborim Rocks. He initially tried to conceal it from the Runaways he was living with, but Nico Minoru eventually found out about it and stole the vial containing the few rock fragments Topher had left.Runaways: 2.04: Old School Since Topher ran out of Gibborim Rock and had developed an addiction to it, he went to the PRIDE Construction Site, which he had heard about from Molly, to steal more rock samples and keep his powers active. However, his addiction to the use of Gibborim Rocks eventually got the best of him and drove him nearly mad, to the point that he was a danger to others and himself, forcing the Runaways to chase him and get rid of the rocks he had collected. Capabilities Gibborim Rocks display extremely strange capabilities. Their most immediately notable feature is the fact that they seem able to slightly change their shape, emitting a bright blue light from their core. When brought into contact with a Human subject, Gibborim Rocks can cause superhuman abilities to manifest. The type of powers, as well as their permanence, depend on the method of exposure. For example, Molly Hernandez, who was subjected to the Gibborim Rocks while casually playing with them before being infused with their powers in an explosion, possesses a superhuman strength she can activate whenever she wants. On the contrary, Topher, who absorbed minute fragments of Gibborim Rocks through his skin, displays a variety of superhuman abilities, including some not displayed by Hernandez, such as decelerated aging, but he had to periodically expose himself to the rocks in order to sustain these superhuman powers. References Category:Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:Enhancement Programs Category:Gibborim Equipment